1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A digital printing apparatus converts print data described in a page description language (PDL) to a bitmap image (referred to also as a raster image) of each page. Then, the digital printing apparatus supplies bitmap image data of each page to a print engine and causes the print engine to print the bitmap image data on paper. In the process of generating a bitmap image of each page, bitmap image processing, such as color space conversion processing, rotation, expansion/reduction, turning, or halftoning, is performed on an image at a middle stage of the process, if necessary. Such image processing may be implemented by software. However, from the viewpoint of processing speed, it is frequent that such image processing is implemented by dedicated hardware image processing circuits.
In addition, there is a system that is provided with a plurality of image processing circuits in order to increase processing speed and configured to cause the image processing circuits to perform image processing. A page-based parallel method of allocating processing of data to each image processing circuit in units of pages is provided as a method of performing parallel processing in a system of such a type.